Mystery Beauty
by kaitlyn.andres
Summary: When Albus Potter spots a mysterious girl, he begins to fall deeper into her unimaginable world of darkness.


It was the first day I was setting foot on Hogwarts. I did not really know what to expect, really, I mean, according to my father's spectacular stories this place had been the best thing that has ever happened to him - Hogwarts was supposed to be something truly wondrous and pleasurably anticipating, however, it wasn't the wonder that my father once felt the moment his eyes first made a connection with the magnificent palace I felt. It was different, oh much different. Well, not really. I suppose it had been some of that, but mostly this overwhelming sense of fear and unease. Come on. My dad was The Harry Potter, the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived. He was legendary, famous; and downright everything I can never be. I think that really is the main reason why I'm feeling like this. That horrible feeling at the back of your head where everyone you're about to meet would only ever recognize you as being 'the son of the Chosen One' or the Descendent Of The Boy Who Lived. That image of meeting anyone, anyone at all; who would most likely only make friends with you plainly just because you were born into this legendary family.

I sighed solemnly into the air, dragging my things towards the entrance, negative thoughts shoving themselves into my head as I felt a nudge against my shoulder. It had been no other than my cousin, Rose.

"You don't seem well at all, Al," she remarked, linking arms with me as we both entered the big door, her bright red hair pouncing in sync with her bouncy walking, "I mean, aren't you excited at all?"

Rose is the son of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, which according to my father had the most beautiful and actually quite funny relationship he'd ever encountered. She was quite beautiful, really. Sparkling greenish brown eyes like her mother, and lovely bright red hair like her father. I grew up quite fondly of her presence since we were pretty much inseparable individuals, and besides, she was the closest cousin I had. It was a relief that she was coming with me for our first year.

"I'm not sure if I am, actually," I responded faintly, taking in the enormous lobby of the magical school. It was enormous, vintage and simply beautiful. Moving pictures were plastered endlessly against the great walls, huge staircases engulfed the place and overall, it was spectacular. A bit terrifying, but spectacular.

Rose smiled widely the moment she saw what I saw, probably just as amazed as I am. "I'm sure you'll have a heck of a good time here, I mean, look at this place!" she gestured everywhere, her eyes glistening, "it looks perfectly endless to me!"

I chuckled slightly. Boy, its been a while since Rose finally took some time off those books and actually took into account what fun really is. If I could only get rid of this nasty feeling in my stomach, maybe I'd have just as much fun as Rose, or even have even more; I'd actually genuinely look forward to making this my second home. First, actually, since I'm most likely going to spend more time here than with my parents and Lily.

Plus, James had always been just a tease, so he doesn't count.

"Welcome, welcome," McGonagall welcomed everyone as the first years ushered excitedly into The Great Hall, 'wows' filling up the room mixed with happy, encouraging laughter from the higher years as they greeted us nicely. It lifted the atmosphere for me, just a bit.

A bit of hurrays and welcoming speeches, not to mention the teachers that so kindly introduced themselves, the time had finally come:

The Sorting.

It was practice that my father kept nudging me about. Then I remembered our last conversation. He told me that The Sorting Hat really just offers you your own choice, and I was in no way going to even think about getting into Slytherin. For some irrational reason, I pretty much just despised that house, not to be rude but its always just been.. there. That mutual hate that I can't seem to shrug away.

The first one called up was a cheery and chubby looking guy by the name of Jonathan Grosky, sorted into Hupplepuff. The long table of the house Hufflepuff cheered loudly as Jonathan walked proudly towards their table. That didn't seem too hard, I thought quietly as my heart thundered against my chest, somehow wishing that I'd never actually get my turn. It was a weird feeling.

"Rose Weasley!"

Rose suddenly turned pale and gave me that look of shock and nervousness before slowly approaching the Sorting Hat. I crossed my fingers. Please don't let her wind up in Sly-

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as I heaved a sigh of belief. Rose stretched out a wide smile on her face, brushed her shoulders against me on purpose and whispered 'Good Luck' before heading towards her new house quite proudly.

5 more were sorted and heavens was it taking a long time, but soon enough one particular student really, really caught my attention.

"Audraia Soliceson!"

She looked different, unlike any other for some odd reason. Her expression was.. well, it had no expression at all. Her face was pale and even so, she still managed to illuminate the entire room with her beauty. Her long black hair fell neatly against her shoulders as she eyed everyone coldly, her gaze dropping on me for a while before scanning the room again. It was quieter than usual, but somehow, I just couldn't manage to take my eyes off her. I really couldn't.

"Slytherin!"

The table cheered as usual, but I had this weird feeling in my chest. I kinda felt bad that she didn't end up in Gryffindor, even though I'm not sure myself if I was even going to be in that house. I just felt as if I lost something quite dearly to me, and even moment she stepped down the platform and walked calmly towards the Slytherin house did I still manage to feel that utter sense of just, you know, admiration.

A few more turns until -

"Albus Severus Potter!"

- it had finally been me,

I timidly and nervously approached the Sorting Hat, anxious yet frightened of the house I might wind up in. Chatters filled the room, people whispering onto one another and pointing fingers at me. I ignored it anyway and focused on being sorted. What if that 'choice-making' thing was only legitimate for my father since after all, he was the Chosen One. I couldn't be the same. I was just a normal wizard, nothing extraordinary like my father. Not at all.

Sighing, clenching my wrists tightly, I sat down and felt the Sorting Hat pretty much cling onto my thoughts.

He started speaking in my head. It felt weird, very weird.

"Hmm.. tough one. Another Potter, huh? Always so difficult. You'd do very well in Slytherin, oh yes, I see it. The Slytherin house would very much love to have a Potter indeed.. yes, brave, smart, loyal.. perfect fit to any house.. oh… I wonder, really, I wonder.."

"Not Slytherin," I whispered harshly, digging my fingers into my palms tighter.

"Oh wow! Exactly like your father. Oh well, fine fine, Gryffindor it is!"

I finally widened my eyes, finally feeling so much better. The Gryffindor house cheered loudly, and soon enough the ceremony had ended. Everyone began feasting up their dinner and ushered to their respective houses, however, in the middle of all that walking, I searched my pockets for my wand. My eyes widened. I couldn't feel it.

"Rose," I grasped onto her wrist, "I left my wand in the Hall."

She ceased her brows. "Oh dear, hold on," she tapped onto her fellow Gryffindor friend who loved quite lovely.. Merida, her name was, and she was in our year too, "Merida, could you tell the others that Albus and I are going to go back to the hall to search for his wand? He's careless, really,"

"Hey,"

Merida nodded, chuckling. "Of course,"

"Thank you," Rose responded hurriedly, then switching grasps and holding onto mine, "we have to hurry. I don't want to miss anything, you understand?"

We walked down the staircases quite dizzily. They were going in all sorts of direction, moving everywhere in every place.

"You could have just let me gone alone," I protested, acknowledging her annoyance, "plus, do you even know where we are going?"

She rolled her eyes at me, continuing to go even more steps down. "Well, if it wasn't for you losing your wand I wouldn't have to follow you, and you're my cousin. We accompany each other at all times."

I decided not to respond. Seeing Rose mad was the last thing I intend. Walking down even more staircases, pondering in all sorts of direction, I actually was beginning to think that we were lost. However, fortunately, we headed straight into the Great Hall and a few of the teachers had remained. We were about to enter when I unintentionally eavesdropped slightly.

"We shouldn't have let her come into this school, she might mean danger."

"Give the girl a chance, Professor," I recognized that voice. McGonagall, "and it is only her first year. She probably wouldn't cause too much trouble, would she?"

"Harry Potter was only at his first year and he saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort's reach, remember," the same, unrecognizable movie responded. I pulled back a little. Wow. My father really is amazing.

"What are you waiting for, Albus?" Rose hissed, "go claim your wand!"

I sighed and nodded. Carefully, I entered the the Great Hall, all eyes falling on me. I swallowed.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall says, amused, "shouldn't you be at your dormitory?"

"I left my wand behind," I quickly say, "I really apologize but have you spotted it anywhere?"

She looked at me for a moment before finally nodding. "Ah yes, you left your wand behind, Mr Potter," she waved hers and moved mine to my hands, "I believe this must be yours."

"Thank you," I nodded, "yes, it is."

"Very well, up you go."

With that, I dashed quickly out of the room, still in thought of who they had been talking about. Who was that girl… and what was so odd about her that they had to actually talk about it? It had only occurred to me that I very much was ditched by Rose. Heavens. Talk about cousins who accompany each other, right?

Nonetheless, I muster my courage and hopped onto the staircase which eventually led me towards the Fat Lady. Only, the moment I was to mutter the password, I felt a cold touch against my shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned around, only to be even more surprised.

It was that girl.

Audraia.

I couldn't even comprehend her beauty because not half a second later she had shoved me against the wall and pointed her wand onto my forehead. Still in the presence of shock, I looked into her eyes and tried to fight back a little, but she was little too strong.

"What were they saying?" she hissed, the pressure of her wand continuing to pain me more and more every word, "tell me!"

I took a deep breath before finally taking in what was happening. "I have no clue what you're talking about,"

"Just because you're the son of Harry Potter doesn't mean you can just deceive me like that and actually expect me to let you go," her cold breath fanned against my face, "now will you tell me what those professors were talking about?"

I frowned worriedly and felt a bit annoyed. Wow, I thought this girl was going to be a nice one. How cheated I felt. She was meaner than my mother when she gets annoyed! Honestly! Who shoves a person against the wall demanding for what the professors were talking about? Did it really matter to her that much?

Then I realized what she meant.

She was that girl they were talking about. Of course! If she really was that interested then thats the reason why she's pretty much about to dig my brains up for information this very moment.

"Why are you grinning?" she hissed, pushing the wand harder on my forehead, making me wince a little.

"You're the girl they had been bickering about, aren't you?"

Her eyes softened and finally pulled back, releasing me from her harsh grip. A very solemn yet angry eyes looked straight at me.

"Bickering about me," she echoed, "what exactly were they bickering about?"

"I don't remember, I just had to get my wand back and -"

She folded her arms. "You're of no use," she hissed, "but let me warn you Albus Severus Potter, I'm not who you think I am, and what ever those idiots were bickering about better be worth bickering about because I'm much, much worthy than you think."

With that, she gave me one last cold glance before walking down the stairs, disappearing into the distance.


End file.
